


Crickets and Cicadas

by Mamaburnie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is fluffy but not in the kind of fluff that smothers you, cecilos - Freeform, idk how to explain it omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaburnie/pseuds/Mamaburnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cool desert air blew against Carlos’ skin as he rolled down the window, breathing in a deep lungful of oxygen that tasted of sand and copper. Cecil sat next to him in silence, content to steal quick glances at his boyfriend as he drove him home. Darkness filled the spaces between them, choking back the seemingly ever present void, so they could share this moment together.</p><p>Or the one where they are only sure of one thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crickets and Cicadas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I wrote is in about 20 minutes, but I like it a lot! I beta'd it myself so if I missed anything, I'm sorry!! Inspired by the song "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab for Cutie.

The cool desert air blew against Carlos’ skin as he rolled down the window, breathing in a deep lungful of oxygen that tasted of sand and copper. Cecil sat next to him in silence, content to steal quick glances at his boyfriend as he drove him home. Darkness filled the spaces between them, choking back the seemingly ever present void, so they could share this moment together.

Looking up, Carlos stared at the lights that flickered in the sky, the same lights that they had stared at all those months ago. Straining his eyes, he tried to make the difference between the satellites he knew were up there and the flecks of unknown gleams that lulled Night Vale to sleep.

“Do you think they ever collide?” He asked Cecil, leaning back from the window and putting his feet up on the dash as if he were a teenager once again.

He received a smile in return, not needing to elaborate anymore on the question.

“I don’t know. Maybe. Do you think they do?”

There was a soft pause between them, the only sound filling the air being the obnoxious crickets and cicadas outside.

“I don’t know either.” Carlos replied, taking Cecil’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

_There is so much I don’t know, nor will I ever know. Nothing is ever really certain in this world, especially Night Vale._

“All I really know is that I love you.” He finished the thought out loud, giving a small smile as he felt his boyfriends grip tighten.

The crickets and cicadas seemed to die down in the few seconds it took for Cecil to speak, almost as if they were specifically giving this instant to the two of them. They probably were, this was Night Vale, after all.

“There are a lot of things I like to think I know I am certain about, being the voice of this town and all. But I feel the same, the only certainty I have in this world is that I love you. I love you and I always will.” He said, picking his words carefully, giving them all the more meaning.

The lights above them flickered, and all at once, everything seemed certain and uncertain. The crickets and cicadas started again. Night Vale moved on from their small conversation.

They didn’t.


End file.
